Bike Over Old Grounds
by Doctor Professor Dai
Summary: It's been five years since Wes and Rui left Orre, and now they're back. Ontop a cliff, let's see what they have to say... Oneshot


((Author Note: Not as long or stuff as I thought it would be, but...Eh. I like it. Anyway, disclaimer. - Tosses a Pokeball. A Bulbasaur pops out. -

Verde: Dai owns not Pokemon. Owns Pokemon Nintendo does. And no, I do not have Yoda's personality. I'm just short and green like him, so I thought I'd try to talk like him.

Daikoren:...Riight. Onto the fic.))

_**

* * *

**_

Bike Over Old Grounds 

The sound of a large motorbike passing through a canyon suddenly erupted into a much louder noise as said motorbike swerved around, kicking up an entire wave of sand, and causing the occupant not in control of the bike to let out a scream as she held onto the side of the side car that was closest to the driver.

The bike straightened out quickly enough, heading up the spiraling mountain the driver had been aiming for, finally coming to a jerky stop at the edge of a cliff. The driver turned off the ignition, and lowering his shades propped his feet up past the handlebars, and placing his hands behind the back of his head, he smirked towards his companion.

The passenger let go of the sidecar, her knuckles completely white. Suddenly, she whipped her attention over to the bike's driver, and shouted, "WHEN are you going to learn some SELF CONTROL, WES? WHEN?! I NEARLY HAD A HEART ATTACK BACK THERE!"

Wes chuckled, and moved his left hand onto the woman's head, and messed up her hair, saying, "And yet you _still_ ride with me, Rui? Five years, and you're not used to that, yet?"

"If it keeps up, I'll probably be puking the next time around!" she fumed, swatting his hand off her head.

"Puke on the bike or in the sidecar, Umbreon and Espeon get their seat back," Wes said with a grin. "You know, Espeon's been using her psychic abilities to tell me that she and her twin bro miss sittin' next to me. They want me to shove _you_ into a pokeball and let them sit back in their spot."

Rui just stared at Wes in shock with her mouth wide open. "Th…that's…That's mean!"

"Just 'cause they let you pet 'em, does not mean they have to be nice _all_ the time," Wes replied, fooling with his shades.

Rui just turned her nose upward, facing away from him, and chose to send her gaze over the area that sitting on the cliff allowed them to see. From the bike's point, they could see all across the desert that was Orre.

Realgam tower could be seen in the distance, it's presence seeming to give off a kingly aura. Further towards the east, the small train-like pub Outskirt Stand seemed to have looked as if it became more buried in sand, but still welcomed a decent meal.

Agate village in all it's green and forest-y goodness wished to call them over, since that was probably going to be their first stop, since that was where Rui's grandparents were, after all.

Most everything had looked the same, save for a few details on the town maps that displayed otherwise.

"Remember when we first met, Wes?"

"Ha! That was a fun time. That guy didn't stand a chance against me."

"I wish I'd seen you battle him," Rui sighed.

"Didn't miss nothin', Rui," Wes muttered. "I took down both his Pokemon in one move each from Espeon and Umbreon."

"But, still," Rui whined, "I enjoy seeing everyone of your battles."

"Then maybe I should videotape them incase you miss 'em?" Wes asked, sarcasm flying straight over Rui's head.

"Oh, would you please?" Rui's eyes seemed overly large and beggy like.

"Nevermind." Wes then changed the subject. "When I get my hands on the kid who stole my thunder, hoo boy, he's dead."

"Er…Michael?" Rui glanced at Wes, noting a murderous grin. "Oh, c'mon, Wes. You weren't around, and if no one had done anything, then Orre would've been under Cipher's control again. Besides, you were on vacation so that kid did you a favor."

"Ha! I would've snapped back here in a heartbeat. Would've been nice to try out the ol' snag machine," Wes chuckled.

"Too bad it doesn't fit anymore," Rui said with an evil grin on her face.

"…" Wes flipped his shades back on his face, and started the ignition.

"W-Wes?"

"Taking into account of what you just said," Wes grinned sadistically, "Next stop is somewhere we can get the snag machine resized." He unclipped a Pokeball of his belt, releasing his trusted Espeon from it.

"Espeon, I'm going off the mountain. You know what to do."

"You're WHAT?!" Rui shreaked, gripping the sides as hard as possible right as Wes sped off the cliff.

"IF WE LIVE, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, WES! KILL YOU, YOU HEAR ME?!" Rui's voice faded, as the bike continued its decent...

* * *

((Author Notes: Thoughts? Comments? Ya know I love the good ol' constructive criticism. Send some of it my way, eh? Please?

-Daikoren Runa))


End file.
